Begin Again
by xxXAlwaysandForeverXxx
Summary: Eight years after the night of graduation Klaus and Caroline meet again in Paris. Inspired by the song 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift. Oneshot.


**A/N Hey guys!**

**Soo.. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I was really bored so I decied to write a oneshot. This is either going to be a good fic that lots of you will hopefully enjoy or an epic failure..**

**This story was inspired by the song and music video of 'Begin Again', a song by Taylor Swift.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries', nor 'The Originals', nor the song 'Begin Again'.**

**I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I've made. (Like I said, it's 2 am.)**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

Begin Again

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_- 'Begin Again', Taylor Swift_

It was a lovely Wednesday afternoon outside. It was warm and the sun was shining, which was very untypical for a day in April.

Caroline was strolling through the busy streets of Paris, her shopping bags in her arms, manoeuvring her way through the hordes of people. Apparently she hadn't been the only one who'd wanted to enjoy the lovely weather. But the large amount of people that lived here didn't bother her at all. It was actually partly a reason why she had decided to move here two years ago. She wanted to go under in the mass of people.

Tired of all the shopping she went to her favourite cafe. They had the best coffee in town there.

Despite being a vampire and therefore not really needing the caffeine, she did enjoy a good cup of coffee.

When she walked into the small cafe she spotted Sophie behind the counter and waved at her happily. She and Sophie had become friends, since Caroline was a regular and was there practically every day.

Caroline sat down at a table near the window so she could look out at the busy streets. She spotted couples walking on the streets holding hands and families laughing. She felt a slight twinge as she felt sad because she knew that was something she could never have.

Before she could give it any further thought, Sophie came over with a steaming cup in her hands. She set the cup on the table in front of Caroline.

"A Cafe Latte for you."

"Thanks Sophe."

"So what was this all.." Sophie started but stopped as a loud ding sounded, signalling that someone had entered the shop. Sophie gave her an apologetic look and quickly excused herself and rushed to the counter to serve the new customer.

Caroline smiled at her friend and looked at the counter where Sophie was talking to the customer and seemed to be blushing at something that he said. Although Caroline could only see his backside there was something very familiar about this man. The broad shoulders, his dark brown curls and the way he held himself. She racked her brains. She wondered if she had met this man somewhere before.

Before she could properly think about it the man turned around and everything around her just stopped. The breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe anymore but she didn't notice. All her attention was fixed on this one man. At that moment he seemed to notice her as well then she saw how his eyes went wide. They just stared at each other across the room and it was as if as if they were the only ones in the cafe; in the world. Nothing other than them mattered in that moment. Then he seemed to snap out of it because he slowly walked to her table.

"Can I sit down love?" He asked with his trademark smirk that she had missed so much over the years.

She nodded furiously and he sat in the chair opposite of hers.

"So what have you been up to the last eight years?"

And they sat there in the cafe for hours and talked and laughed. They told each other stories and just enjoyed each other's company. And although Caroline had a lot of questions she let it be.

Because for the first time what was past was past.

The End.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot.**

**I really recommend you listening to the song or watching the music video.**

**Please leave me a review and follow and/or favourite.**

**Until next time..**


End file.
